


Expecting

by CrystalMethPepsi



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Haunted Houses, How Do I Tag, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMethPepsi/pseuds/CrystalMethPepsi
Summary: A lonesome father learns how much he prefers the upperworld compared to hell when he figures out he’s gonna have a litter.
Kudos: 23





	1. Well, Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> lol so um!! hi author here. First time posting to ao3!! Writing this from another account bc there is NO FUCKING WAY i am posting mpreg on my main. Basically lemon’s species is like??? Able to get pregnant in both genders. females give birth normally bc they have the uterus n shit but like men have the babies grow up as lemon seeds in their stomach. they gotta eat enough meat for them to grow big enough to live and hatch so when the time comes the males vomit up the seeds (or the pups depending on how much meat they consume) and see if they lived or not. also this fic isn’t canon to my events of the fnf world so i guess you could call it an au lol.

Fuck. Everything hurt.  
  
His eyes, his head, his stomach especially. It just all ached.  
  
It felt like the sun that had crept through the haunted house’s curtains was beating him up all over.  
  
The monster didn’t even bother getting up or moving at all. It just hurt that much. He wasn’t this hypersensitive to the light normally, nor did he hurt this much on a regular basis. Just the occasional headache from being unable to eat for long periods of time.  
  
…  
  
Hunger.  
  
Hungry.  
  
 ** _Meat._**  
  
The craving for meat hit the lemon head like a truck. His diet usually consisted of meat, so it was normal for him to crave meat at certain times. He never craved it as hard as he was at that moment, though. He was tempted to just run outside and kill someone in broad daylight. The craving was practically killing him.  
  
Why was he.. So hungry?  
  
Then it dawned on him.  
  
The hyper sensitivity. The cravings.  
  
How could he have lost track of time?  
  
He always counted down the months to when his next batch of lemon seeds was ready to start growing inside of him. They never grew usually due to his lack of protein. He only ate like, what, once, twice a month?  
  
The demon softened his grip on his stomach, huffing as he rubbed the leathery skin. He didn’t really notice himself twitch when the occasional stabbing pain shocked through his stomach. He was just too focused on how he was gonna handle this. Was he ready to be a father..?  
  
Speaking interrupted the demon’s thoughts. He forced himself up, even if it hurt him to do so.  
  
The walls of the house seemed to brighten into a more calmer inviting shade of blue as he slowly crept towards where he heard the talking. He described the voices he heard in his head, trying to distract himself from the pain.  
  
Squeaky.  
  
High.  
  
Feminine.  
  
 ** _.. Human._**  
  
He was so distracted that he ended up slamming into the front door of the haunted house, thankfully not enough to open it.  
  
The demon whined as he gripped his stomach harder, careful not to hurt his children that were settling inside of him.  
  
He leaned one of his lemon bumps against the door, closing his bright pink eyes as he listened to the conversation outside the house.  
  
“That’s the haunted house we were talking about, Boyfriend! Pump has been wanting to check it out for WEEKS now! It seems so spooky! Isn’t that right Pump?”  
  
“Yeah! And sometimes, if you listen super closely, you can hear knocks and bangs from inside the house!” The lemon head softly knocked on the wall, smiling to himself as the two voices outside the house squealed in excitement. He could almost imagine them pointing at the door.  
  
“LIKE THAT! Did you hear that?! There’s probably a big spooky monster in there! I wanna be friends with it once we meet it!” The two highpitched voices continued to squeak and bark back and forth until another voice cut them off. This was the feminine one he had heard a little bit before.  
  
“Big spooky monsters, huh? I bet it’s REALLY spooky! Like, I bet it wants to eat you two! Turn you into-- Into STEW!” He hummed to himself. Meat stew.. He was practically drooling thinking about it.  
  
His stomach growled, making him wince and whine louder. The feminine voice gasped.  
  
Fuck. They heard him.  
  
“You hear that? That’s the sound of the monster imagining what you taste like! Hehe!” Thank god they passed it off as just the house creaking. Or, at least that’s what he thought they passed it off as.  
  
The monster noticed he had slumped to the floor at this point as soon as his attention snapped away by the voices leaving. Before they left though, one of the more childlike voices said something that echoed through his mind.  
  
“See you soon, big scary hungry monster! Saturday’s the day!”  
  
Saturday.  
  
Saturday’s the day he’s gonna get his meal.  
  
.. But will his kids last until Saturday?  
  
He sighed.  
  
Let’s just pray today isn't Monday.


	2. Saturday's Here Already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overwrote this one i think. had too much fun with it. oops. also i wrote this at like 11 pm so that's why it's not that good lmao

It was a cool night in the house. The monster especially loved the cold nights. It soothed his pains and cravings somewhat. It never stopped the constant growling from his upset stomach, though.   
  
He had gotten used to the unpleasant unhappy noises at this point. They’d been going on for about.. Two days? Or was it one? Either way, the noises had been bothering him for a while now.   
  
You’d think this wouldn’t be an issue, but a self talker like Monster thought it was one of the worst things imaginable. He always mumbled in whatever demon language he spoke to himself, whether it was him repeating things he heard or just him speaking to himself.   
  
Lately, it was actually just him.. Talking to his children. He knew they couldn’t hear him. They weren’t even properly grown yet, they were still small as ever.  
  
 **{We’re gonna be okay.}**  
  
 **{We’ll find some meat.}**  
  
 **{.. Human. Human meat.}**  
  
The lemon practically jumped out of his skin as soon as he heard the front door slam open.   
  
Two squeaky voices squealed out. They were calling out..   
  
They were calling out to him.  
  
“MONSTER!! COME OUT COME OUT!! WE WON'T HURT YOU!! WE WANNA BE FRIENDS!”   
  
He pulled himself into the corner of the room. Good GOD he didn’t wanna be seen. He didn’t really know why though. Usually he’d be okay with people seeing him since, yknow, big scary demon that can overpower humans easily.   
  
He was just.. Scared.   
  
Why was he scared?   
  
The soft low hum of his stomach reminded him why he was so scared.   
  
He was scared for the safety of his children.   
  
The monster started to hum to himself as he tried to put his nerves at rest. He was stricken with worry, which just made his stomach and head hurt harder. What if the humans find him? They’d surely attack him. What if they hit his stomach?   
  
He slammed his hands onto his head, his two fingers clawing at his bright yellow skin, like someone trying to peel open an orange. His fingers digged harder as soon as he heard footsteps nearby, making him yelp in pain.  
  
Stupid fucking idiot.   
  
He screamed at himself mentally. Why did he do that? They’d easily find him if he made any noise.  
  
 ** _Stupid lemon._**  
  
 ** _This is why your species is hunted for fun._**  
  
 ** _Worthless--_**   
  
The door to the room he was hiding in was flung open.   
  
“Skid! Look at this room! It’s so… Cool..!”   
  
The monster ducked his head down, trying to stay as hidden as possible. He was shaking, paralyzed in fear. Something was telling him to get the fuck out of there. Something else, however, was telling him to kill the voices.   
  
The hunger is unbearable.  
  
I need..  
  
I need meat.  
  
Get up.   
  
Get up.  
  
 ** _Attack them._**  
  
 ** _Kill them._**  
  
 ** _You need the meat for your pups._**  
  
 ** _Kill th--_**   
  
“Uuh.. I don’t think the monster’s in this room, Skid.”  
  
“C’mon! We’ve barely looked in here!”   
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room. The lemon monster was praying to whatever fucked up god down in the underworld to let him not be seen. It stayed quiet for about a minute before the first voice that entered the room piped up again.   
  
“Look, if you really want to, you can go search the other rooms. I’ll keep checking in here. How does that sound?”   
  
The second voice, presumably named Skid, scuttered out of the room, leaving just the lemon monster and the first voice in the room.  
  
He heard the sound of the door shutting, then footsteps. They were farther at first, with some kind of rubbing sound, as if the voice was rubbing the wall. Then the footsteps got closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
And closer.   
  
He could almost feel the voice standing right infront of him.   
  
That horrifying, squeaky voice.  
  
There was no saving him now.   
  
That voice was gonna see him.   
  
The demon hissed, whipping his head up as the voice put a hand on his stomach. The voice was a kid. No more than 7 years old. They were wearing a pumpkin costume. Or.. Was it a costume? The only costume part about it was the clothes. The pumpkin head didn’t seem like a mask or anything. It looked like it was a part of the kid.   
  
The kid pulled their gloved hand back, gasping as it looked at every feature of the monster. The kid watched as the lemon slowly put his hands on his stomach, gently rubbing it. The creature’s stomach seemed to respond, bubbling and gurgling from the touch. Soft whines escaped his throat as he screwed his eyes shut.  
  
“.. Are you the monster..? Do you live here?”   
  
The lemon gave a quick nod, before snapping his head back down due to his stomach shrieking at him. Fuck.. He felt mad from hunger. He was about to snap. Bright pink eyes gave a weak stare to the child, almost pleading for them to go away. Being a young kid, and not taking the hint, the pumpkin child bounced up and down, squeaking.   
  
“Woah!! You’re so cool! What’s your name? Why’s your head so weird? Why--”   
  
_Grrgll.._   
  
The sound of the lemon sucking in air through his blood stained teeth echoed softly throughout the room as his belly protested even more.  
  
“.. Are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you hungry?”   
  
**_Hunger._**  
  
He swallowed, looking the kid in the eyes. His throat felt like it was on fire. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was being choked. He sighed, taking a few deep slow breaths before responding to the child.   
  
**“.. Yes.”** Was the only thing that bubbled out of the monster’s fleshy magenta throat. The kid’s eyes glowed a soft blue almost.   
  
What was so surprising now?   
  
“You can speak ENGLISH?!”   
  
**“Mnnhgf.. Monster.. No English.”**   
  
Monster was hit with a sharp pain in his stomach as soon as he finished the sentence. He let out a small weak sob as he slumped over, focusing his attention on his children. The kid was calling for Skid.   
  
God..   
  
The kid’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Usually it wouldn’t bother him this much, but due to his hypersensitivity, it annoyed the SHIT out of him. It made the situation a whole lot worse. He didn’t even notice Skid enter the room. He was in too much pain to focus on anything other than the burning pain in his stomach. It felt like his stomach was about to collapse in on itself.  
  
“What do you eat, Monster?” He tensed up, his pink eyes slamming shut.  
  
 ** _You eat them._**  
  
 ** _They’re what you want, no?_**  
  
 ** _Meat._**  
  
He grinded his teeth, trying to make the overwhelming urges go away. All the air he had been holding in spewed out through his teeth as he cried out one word.  
  
  
  
 ** _"̷̨̦̟̟͋̊̈́̅̒̌͗̾̚M̴̧̰̤̮̜͖͙̘̈́͊̽̚͝͝e̷͉̯͉̣̜̹̯͗͋̉͂̔̽̈͘ã̸̧͈̭͈͕͖͈͇̣̆̒ṱ̷̘̥̯̞͕̯̤̭̘͛̌̅͂̃̂̃̍͋̅̂̕͝.̵̢̝̩͍͈̠̬̃͋͝"̴̨̨̢̮̙͓̤̹̤͔̫͖̟͗̌̀͌̈́͋̂͆͑̑̇̆͊̚͝_**  
  
  
It hurt. Everything hurt. Everything was too much.  
  
Don’t do it.   
  
They’re just kids ** _Who cares if they’re kids? They’re.. FOOD_**   
  
“Skid’s going to his mom to get you food. I’ll stay here with you, Monster.”   
  
The pumpkin kid leaned against Monster’s leathery side, making sure not to touch his belly. Monster snapped back to reality as soon as he felt the kid against him. It was oddly comforting knowing someone really cared about him. The monster’s soft pink eyes glanced at the pumpkin kid. Something in his eyes must’ve worried the kid, though, as he instantly started asking him even more questions.  
  
“.. Is there something else other than being hungry that’s bothering you?”   
  
Monster nodded, leaving the kid speechless for a few seconds.   
  
“Ooh! How about I try to guess what’s wrong? Would that be good?”  
  
Pretty soon, the kid was asking Monster all sorts of questions.  
  
“Did you eat something and now you have a tummy ache?”   
  
Nope.  
  
“Hm.. Diiiiid you.. No, wait. That would involve you being hungry.. Hm..”   
  
“OH! Are you about to have a baby?”  
  
Monster smiled awkwardly, nodding yes. He rubbed his stomach to soothe himself. It made him feel safe knowing his children were still there. The kid gushed over the fact that the monster was pregnant, for whatever reason. The kid just found it so fascinating that he was expecting a litter.  
  
“I’ve seen a lot of girls who are supposed to have babies! They have these big HUUUUGE bellies! It’s so cool! Do they get big overtime or does it happen as soon as they learn they're gonna have a baby? Is it like a balloon?--”  
  
The kid was interrupted by Skid entering the room. Raw meat was in Skid’s hands.   
  
**_Raw._**  
  
 ** _Meat._**   
  
Skid skipped over to the monster, plopping the meat down in front of him. Monster wasted no time devouring the meat.  
  
God, it felt good.   
  
Feeling the chunks of meat slip down his throat and into his stomach was probably one of the best feelings in the world. It especially felt good knowing his kids would last another week or so. His stomach felt like butterflies.   
  
“Do you like it?”   
  
Skid asked, with Monster giving a small nod as he rubbed his belly. He could almost feel the seeds popping and bouncing around, absorbing the protein. All his worries melted away at that point. He closed his eyes, focusing on Skid and his friend chatting about whatever they were chatting about.  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes or so, the two kids stopped chatting. Monster wasn’t really sure why, though.  
  
“Oh! We gotta go, Pump! Mom’s gonna worry if we don’t get home in time!”  
  
Monster felt the pumpkin kid get up from his side. He’s gonna miss the feeling of having someone next to him.  
  
“Monster, is it okay if we check up on you every few days?”   
  
He liked that idea.   
  
Monster hummed a small yes before the kids scurried out of the house. Not before telling their new lemon friend goodbye, however.   
  
He laid down, curling up on the floor, still rubbing his stomach.   
  
Every few days.   
  
Every few days is just enough to keep his children’s growth at a steady pace.   
  
Every.  
  
Few.   
  
Days.


End file.
